fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Thirafydion
Wisst ihr was? Ich hab sogar ein Archiv! Jaa, kannste mal sehen. Und zwar hier Forum * ne, das ist ja extern, deshalb muss man sich da auch anmelden. OK ich schalte dich frei und mach dich zum admin. Muss mal schauen, die administration ist einigermaßen kompliziert... Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 10:12, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Re: Ich nimms dir mal nicht übel, das du mich ein wenig als blöd darstellst ;). Kannst gerne einen Bereich hinzufügen, ist nett von dir, habe aber keine Zeit/Lust das in meinen Wikis anzukündigen, falls du welche hast, mach ich dich gerne zum Admin ;)--Link1205 21:16, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Thirafydion, was soll folgende Aussage in der SB: "# so, hab jetzt 6 Wikis dieses Forum angeboten, wenn die alle annehmen, ham wir genug user ;-) # Apr ... hast du mal wegen der SuperMario-Admin-Sache nachgedacht? # Apr ... noch da?", was soll "Super Mario-Admin-Sache?" Um was geht's da? Irgendwas mit Forum oder werde ich hier nicht mehr länger Admin sein?^^ Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 08:32, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: er meinte mich. Gestern oder so hatte er mir ne nachricht geschickt, in der es darum geht. Ich hab sie aber nicht bekommen und er hat sie gelöscht, dass heißt keiner weiß jetzt worums geht ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:57, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, dann klär ich euch mal auf^^: Also zuerst: SuperMario, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, du bleibst hier weiterhin Admin^^. Es ging da die ganze Zeit nur ums Forum. Und zwar folgendes: Ich hatte Floyd mit 2 Privaten Nachrichten gefragt, wie wir das machen sollen, wenn du auch angemeldet bist....... Und zwar folgendes (schon wieder): Also ich war/bin mir nicht sicher, wieweit/ob wir dich da auch zum Admin machen sollen...... Es gibt da mehrere Möglichkeiten: 1.Nein (schließ ich eigentlich aus^^), 2. Mom, dazu muss ich erstmal erklären, wie das funktioniert: Es gibt da Benutzergruppen, die bestimmte Rechte haben. Man könnte dich also einfach in die Gruppe "Offiziere" so wie hier auch, reinstecken, und du hättest ModerationsRecht in (fast) allen Foren. Du wärst aber nicht offiziell Admin, das heißt aber nur, dass du keine Foren-Einstellungen verändern kannst (z.B. welche Smileys es gibt, wie viele Stellen das PW mindestens haben muss usw.). Das Problem ist nur, dass diese Administration seeeehr komplex ist und es dazu keine Hilfe gibt^^. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre also, dich praktisch nur im forum Admin sein zu lassen...... Aber: Es gibt noch eine dritte Möglichkeit: Es gibt da so ein Tool, das heißt "Junior Admin". Damit kann man Usern bestimmte Funktionen eines Admins geben, ohne ihn direkt komplett zum Admin machen zu müssen. Ich denke, das ist auch das klügste.... Dann geben wir dir die Funktionen so nach und nach dazu und erklären dir, was man damit anstellt..... Aber die meisten Einstellungen sind sowieso schon so angepasst, wie sie sein sollen...... Gut, jetzt ist eben die Frage, für welche Möglichkeit wir uns entscheiden (ich bin für die dritte^^). Grüße --Thirafydion 10:27, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * ich auch. Wieso bin ich dann eigentlich admin? Ach ja ich hab ja das forum gegründet^^. Naja, ich bin auch dafür, dass supermario auch ein teil adminrechte bekommt, sonst ist das ja irgendwie unfair... Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 10:32, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, wenn ich mich da irgendwann anmelde, wähle ich die dritte Option. Danke für die Aufklärung! Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 12:07, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki: Forum Ich hab dem Nintendo-Wiki jetzt doch ein eigenes Forum erstellt, kannst uns also wieder entfernen...-- 17:14, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, hat floyd schon erledigt, so wies aussieht..... --Thirafydion 10:02, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bitte Die Wahl von Danduskaktus sollte langsam enden. Wir haben zwei pros und eine enthaltung. soll ich ihn jetzt zum admin machen? grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:47, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht... von mir aus kannst du ihn befördern..... --Thirafydion 19:26, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut, ich stufe ihn hoch. Ach und bzgl. der spotlight-bewerbung: könnte was werden, aber neue spotlights werden erst august gemacht. grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:28, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Freischalten Hi Thirafydion, könntest du bitte meinen Account im Forum freischalten? Urai Fen ~ Frage? 19:03, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt ;-). Dankeschön für dein Interesse^^, wir können jeden User gebrauchen... Grüße --Thirafydion 19:26, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber kannst du mir sagen wann das Unterforum fürs Narnia-Wiki kommt? Im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs von Wikia Entertainment braucht das Narnia-Wiki dringend neue Benutzer, da man für den Gewinn drei oder mehr aktive User brauch. Vllt. schaut ja auch mal einer von euch vorbei. Urai Fen ~ Frage? 09:33, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, entschuldige, ich hab garnicht bemerkt, dass du den Vorschlag angenommen hast^^. Gut, dass du mich nochmal nervst, ich richte es sofort ein.... Grüße --Thirafydion 17:44, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) hey Thirafydion, ich hab deinen Eintrag bei SuperMario unter "Gestern" erst heut bemerkt, daher frag ich mal: wie heißt das Programm?? xD könnte nämlich sein, das ich auch mal so eins hatte ... dann könnt ich dir sagen wie du es überwindest ;-) auf jeden Fall: ich ahb jetz so ein ähnliches Programm, nur das schmeißt mich nicht nach 1 Stunde Internet, sondern nach 1 Stunde Angeschaltet raus (also auch wenn ich nich online bin) >.< naja, wollt nur mal fragen^^ --Danduskaktus Fehler von mir gefunden?? Berichte mir! ;-) 16:57, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Danduskaktus, das Problem damit hat sich in der Zwischenzeit erledigt.... hab jetzt unbegrenzt Anschluss. Das war aber leider kein Jugendschutzprogramm oder so, sondern das war unser Server/Router oder was auch immer, kenn mich da nicht so aus.... An den komme ich von meinem PC aus überhaupt nicht dran, und der kappte die Verbindung nach einer Zeit, die ich nie gemessen habe. Sobald das passiert war, konnte ich natürlich erst recht nicht rankommen, weil ja dann keine Verbindung mehr da war..... naja, egal, hat sich erledigt, aber trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe. Grüße --Thirafydion 14:08, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ... Mein Gott, ich fange auch immer Streitereien an... Schau dir mal das an. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 19:33, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nur mal so Hallo Thirafydion, ich wollte mich nur mal wieder hier melden und sagen, dass ich dieses Witze-Wiki wirklich für eine tolle Sache halte. Auch wenn Supermario nicht mehr dran glaubt, ich werde die nächsten Monate gaaanz viele Witze beisteuern. Versprochen! Bist du eigentlich schon stimmberechtigt bei WP? Es wird gerade das Schiedsgericht gewählt. Mein Favorit ist Pjacobi. Schönen Feiertag wünscht dir --Sooonnniii 08:57, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Sooonnniii! Schön, auch hier mal etwas von dir zu lesen ;-). Ja, stimmberechtigt auf der WP bin ich schon eine ganze Weile..... ich habe nur in letzter Zeit sämtliche Motivation und Zeit für die Wikis verloren.... Aber ich werde mir die Kandidaten für das Schiedsgericht einmal ansehen. Dir noch ein schönes Wochenende, der Feiertag ist ja schon wieder vorbei ;-). Grüße --Thirafydion 07:25, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo! Die Wahlen sind abgelaufen... Ich habe dich schon vermisst! Willkommen zurück! Woran liegt's, dass du die Motivation verloren hast? Schade! Stimm mal für den Witz des Monats und den Dauerbrenner. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 08:16, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Hi SuperMario! Ich habs schon gemerkt, da war ich wohl zu spät mit dem Wählen..... Weshalb ich im Moment keine Lust habe, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, aber gerade ist ein bischen Motivation zurückgekommen, ich mach jetzt also mal wieder irgendwas... Grüße --Thirafydion 08:50, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:13, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC)